This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
The present disclosure relates generally to issue communication tools. In particular, the current disclosure relates to issue communication tools for facilitating communications between service operators and clients impacted by a common issue.
Individuals, enterprises, and other organizations may utilize software resources, via multiple devices connected to a network, to conduct activities or otherwise run an organization. Set up, expansion, maintenance, and normal use of such systems may give rise to issues that a client may not have the expertise to resolve on his or her own. For example, service outages or other service disruptions may involve issues that require resolution for continued and/or optimal operation of a client. In such cases, an operator, such as a customer service agent, may facilitate quick and efficient resolution of the issue. Additionally, an operator must communicate with a client to keep them up-to-date on the occurrence and resolution state of an issue.